


Smooth and Smokey

by ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is far too sober, Aveline will forever be sick of Hawkes shit, Blushing!Anders, Established Relationship, Hawke is never too drunk to flirt shamelessly with Anders, Light-hearted ficing to the max, M/M, meanwhile back at the hanged man, set in the three years between act 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re discussing Hawke’s voice,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth and Smokey

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any da fanfics and omg, I had to.
> 
> also written on no sleep... it may not be amazing
> 
> flames will be mocked

When Anders entered the Hanged man, unfashionably late and looking haggard, all of his partners’ merry entourage were already there, pink and  tucked in the far corner of the tavern in two groups.

Isabela, Fenris and Sebastian were playing an intense game of wicked grace. Merrill was sitting next to Isabela, watching with the awe of someone who didn’t have a clue what was going on.

Standing behind Fenris was Aveline, who was chatting with her husband.

At the table next to that was Hawke and Varric, they sat across from each other but were leaned in close with matching conspiratal grins. There were pieces of parchment scattered all over the desk as well as two untouched mugs of ale and Varrics quill and ink.

Anders watched as Aveline joined them and sat down beside Hawke, leaving Donnic to sit down next to Fenris and get dealt into the next game. Anders sighed and began weaving his way around drunken men and tables and their chairs.

“I’d say… smokey” Anders heard Varric say as he drew closer. Hawke, who was facing Anders, let out a delighted laugh. Aveline looked sceptical at best.

“Really? Smokey, Varric?”

Hawke turned to Aveline “What do you mean ‘really?’. you wound me.” Hawke suddenly caught sight of Anders, and his smile turned into a beam of sun as he waved him over.

“Hey, love.” Anders said softly, nodding to Aveline and Varric as he pulled up a chair to sit across from the guard captain.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, genuinely curious. Varric grinned as he gestured for another round of drinks.

“We’re discussing Hawke’s voice,” Varric supplied as Hawke smirked at them from behind his ale. “I think it sounds quite smokey, don’t you agree?”

Anders shrugged “I guess so, He does smoke a pipe. I suppose that would affect it.” he said, trying his best to ignore that little thought that whispered about how it certainly sounded quite smokey as he muttered wonderful things into his ear.

He cleared his throat “What about you Varric? Are you smokey too?”

Varric shook his head “we haven’t figured me out yet.”

“Well who have you figured out then?” Anders asked, smirking and politely turning down the ale that was offered to him.

“Broody is gravely.” Varric started

“Sebastian is _soft_.” Hawke pitched in, slamming his empty mug against the table with a gleeful expression, Anders made a mental note to keep an eye on how much he drank over the night.

“And Hawke is smokey.” Aveline stated, still looking sceptical. Meanwhile, Hawke had picked up his re-fill and was making quick work of it.

Anders looked thoughtful “Well I’d associate you with being both smokey and gravely” he said.

 “What would we call it though?” Hawke asked, scratching at his stubble “smavely? Grokey? ”

Anders could practically feel how hard Aveline rolled her eyes.

“I’m not nearly drunk enough to enjoy this conversation.” She said grimly, taking a large swig of her mead. Anders shot her an all too knowing look.

Hawke, who wasn’t listening, was still listing possible names “Smokey gravel? Gravely smoke? Smokey pebbles?”

Varric scoffed, shaking his head “Pebbles? It’s like I’ve been demoted.”

“Demoted from gravel to pebbles.” Anders laughed and Varric nodded sadly.

“How will I get my masculinity back now?” he mourned

“By getting Hawke to talk about someone else, I suppose.” Aveline said. Varrics eyes suddenly gleamed maliciously.

“What about Blondie?” He asked. Hawke snapped to attention.

Anders scowled “way to throw me under a Darkspawn, Varric.” He said bitterly, Varric merely shrugged and sipped his ale.

Hawke had his full attention now. He had fallen silent, eyes sharp and calculating and so very bright.

The table watched Hawke silently.

Then Hawke did that thing, that thing that never failed to make Anders’ knees weak. His eyes became hooded, molten, gold peering at Anders through thick, dark lashes. His mouth pulled into a tiny smirk.

“Anders is…” he started, low, quiet. He certainly sounded smokey now. Anders cheeks and ears positively burned.

“…Smooth,” Hawke said “like a dark silk ribbon… or rich chocolate.”

Hawke’s leer could strip flesh from bone, that was certain. Anders sank a little further down in his chair and it was suddenly far too hot in there.

“And that’s my queue to leave.” Aveline stood abruptly, stepping over the bench and taking her mug as she went to sit across from Donnic.

Varric cackled wickedly, picking up his quill for more friend fiction.

Anders could feel Hawkes frisky foot brush off his ankle through his boot. His face was on fire. Oh sweet Maker.

He scrambled up, rounding the table and hoisting Hawke up by the front of his leather armour.

“Time to go Hawke,” He said, his voice not smooth at all.

Hawke grinned, all-knowing and shit-eating, and pinched Anders’ ass on the sly.

**Author's Note:**

> they never resolved what Varric's voice sounded like :I another time maybe.
> 
> good news is Varric has more to write... woo!
> 
> critique me if you please 
> 
> XXXX


End file.
